In the field of biomedical sciences, chemistry, medicine and other related disciplines, protocols are used to record or document laboratory experiments. However, there has been no easy way of managing a plurality of such protocols, and similarly, no convenient way of publishing or sharing such protocols.
There have been many attempts at creating a protocol repository over the past years. However, all have failed because of the impossible task of reaching out to laboratories and manually entering one protocol at a time.
There is a need for a more convenient way of building and maintaining a protocol repository.